


An Active Desire

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Ren revels in touch while Aoba is near, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A libido was a terrible thing when need be, and its persistence to gain leverage and release could reduce the strongest willed being to their knees in a scramble to find purchase and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Active Desire

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of RenAo Week: Busted. It's a short, but it's my first smut so I'm hesitant.

He really shouldn’t be doing this. 

In fact, he very well knows that he shouldn’t be doing this. Not when he knew danger was not too far off from his present location. 

It was near impossible to not give into influences little by little, the desire to act falling to mere taps of the toes and the sink of canines into his lip. The excuse came soon after as did hasty steps up the stairs with an apology shouted over his shoulder. No sooner did a door close behind a broad back and a slow sigh would escape from lips that had been pursed until now.

A libido was a terrible thing when need be, and its persistence to gain leverage and release could reduce the strongest willed being to their knees in a scramble to find purchase and pleasure. 

Ren tried to fight it off, tried to ignore the buzz in his hips and the need stirring deeply within him. But it won its way and he gave into it, instead of asking anything of Aoba whom was busying himself with the preparation of dinner. It wasn’t his fault, a simple glance to his lover’s bottom when he had bent over to retrieve fallen silverware had sent his senses spinning. 

Lying back against the bed did he take time in pulling his jeans and underwear just over the curve of his hips until his erection had sprung from its confines. An exhale would pry its way through lips as his hand ventures and wraps around his length, a thumb brushing over the tip. 

A turn of the wrist, slow but lingering, would lure a loll of the head against the pillow. Thoughts of previous activities he engaged in with the other had entered his mind, of Aoba’s parted lips slick with saliva that dribbles down his chin. He could hear the moans, pleading and growing in volume as his form writhes beneath Ren, nails digging into pliant skin and hazel orbs hazy with gratification. 

One hand keeps to a languid pace, stroking as he lost himself in drifting thoughts of his lover and all the things he marveled at during their passion. A groan, low and stifled would leave as more precum began to coat the tip. His hips jar every so often when he squeezed at just the right pressure, just enough to earn a sharp intake of breath. 

“Nn.. Ha...” 

A tilt of the head against the pillow would greet him with Aoba’s scent, familiar and adding to the craving and edging him further as his pace grew hastened. Just a little more, he implores within his thoughts.

“Aoba..” He sighs out, sure to keep his tone quiet as he knows, in the near silence of the home, his voice could possibly be heard. 

Little did he know how lost he was to his surroundings until a voice spoke up. 

“So this is why you came upstairs.” A voice speaks up, not questioning but pointing out the now obvious. 

It startles Ren, adding to an unconscious squeeze of the hand that has his yell keen to a shudder. He was so close, near tipping over the edge with how much pleasure had made itself evident in the buck of his hips. He ceases his movements if only to look towards the source and revel in newborn chagrin as he stumbles over his words.

“A-Aoba!” 

An impish grin seemed to overtake the delicate admiration the blue haired male had provided his lover. Arms that had crossed in a manner had allowed themselves to fall to his side as he steps forward and the door would close and lock behind him. There is an unmistakable sway to his hips, mesmerizing and sultry and the very reason Ren found himself cooped in here. 

“Re~n.” The rise of tone and the way his name was dragged along in a seductive manner would have Ren lift himself from the drifting high of ecstasy and sit up, only to be pushed down by a tentative hand that trailed down his chest. “You left me to take care of everything while you did this? Were you that excited?”

Faintly did Aoba wonder where this lust came from. What could have made it come to light like so? But then again, not many times did he catch Ren off guard, leaving to make a vulnerable reaction. A little bit satisfaction was found in being control, even if it’s for the time being. 

Ren did find himself a touch contrite over being caught like this, when his tasks should have done, but he couldn’t help himself. Though such troubles would be forgotten in lieu of the dip of the bed and the other reaching for him. 

“Aoba?” The former canine sounds flustered as he feels the other drum slender digits over his hips. A flicker of confused amber would meet a countenance slowly overcome with lust, tongue poking out to lick his lips and lean closer. 

“Well then, I might as well help~”

Suddenly Ren didn’t feel as guilty anymore. 


End file.
